english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most dub voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Kirk Thornton (446 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (401 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (346 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (313 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (296 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (284 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (279 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (274 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (264 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (254 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (246 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (236 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (236 VA titles) (American) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (234 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (226 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (226 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (220 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (218 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (214 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (209 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (208 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (208 VA titles) (American) #Julie Ann Taylor (201 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (199 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (191 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (190 VA titles) (American) #Leah Clark (190 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (188 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (187 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (186 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (183 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (183 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (182 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (181 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (179 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (179 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Bevins (176 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (176 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (176 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (170 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (168 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (167 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (166 VA titles) (American) #Paul St. Peter (165 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (164 VA titles) (American) #Derek Stephen Prince (162 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (157 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (156 VA titles) (American) #Bob Papenbrook (151 VA titles) (American) † #Christopher R. Sabat (151 VA titles) (American) #Cristina Valenzuela (151 VA titles) (American) #Bryce Papenbrook (149 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (147 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (143 VA titles) (American) #Dan Woren (142 VA titles) (American) #Melissa Fahn (140 VA titles) (American) #Tara Platt (140 VA titles) (American) #Richard Cansino (137 VA titles) (American) #Colleen Clinkenbeard (133 VA titles) (American) #Ian Sinclair (136 VA titles) (American) #Josh Grelle (133 VA titles) (American) #Cherami Leigh (131 VA titles) (American) #J. Michael Tatum (127 VA titles) (American) #Kent Williams (122 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (121 VA titles) (American) #Sandy Fox (121 VA titles) (American) #Sonny Strait (121 VA titles) (American) #Philece Sampler (116 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (116 VA titles) (American) #Brianne Siddall (113 VA titles) (American) #Brina Palencia (113 VA titles) (American) #Carrie Savage (113 VA titles) (American) #R Bruce Elliott (113 VA titles) (American) #Tia Ballard (113 VA titles) (American) #Mari Devon (112 VA titles) (American) #Michael Forest (112 VA titles) (American) #Jamie Marchi (110 VA titles) (American) #Megan Hollingshead (109 VA titles) (American) #Chuck Huber (106 VA titles) (American) #Beau Billingslea (104 VA titles) (American) #Erin Fitzgerald (103 VA titles) (American) #David Vincent (100 VA titles) (American) #Colleen O'Shaughnessey (99 VA titles) (American) #Jād Saxton (98 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (97 VA titles) (American) #Cris George (97 VA titles) (American) #Luci Christian (97 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Campbell (96 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (96 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (94 VA titles) (American) #Jeremy Inman (94 VA titles) (American) #Phil Parsons (94 VA titles) (American) #Robert McCollum (94 VA titles) (American) #Chris Cason (93 VA titles) (American) #Mela Lee (93 VA titles) (American) #John Swasey (91 VA titles) (American) #Jerry Jewell (89 VA titles) (American) #Peter Doyle (89 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (89 VA titles) (American) #Spike Spencer (89 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia